My Name Is Loki Laufeyson And This Is My ALS Ice Bucket Challenge
by nibblechops
Summary: When Tony challenges Loki to do the ice bucket challenge he didn't expect it to backfire on him like that. In all seriousness though guys please check out / and if you can please donate to this wonderful cause Thank You :D. Also this does mention Frostiron so don't read if your not comfortable with it :)


It had started out simply. Tony had been nominated to do the ice bucket challenge thanks to a very sassy Spiderman. So obviously the best thing for him to do is nominate the people it would piss off the most. Naturally he chose Pepper, Happy and Loki to do it. His own video went viral in seconds. Everyone seemed to love seeing Tony Stark getting a bucket of water thrown over his head by not only Spiderman but the frozen soldier too (and the only reason he wasn't nominated is because everyone took pity on him). Also people seemed to love seeing Tony shirtless and who was he to refuse.

It was around 15 minutes after the upload he got a message off Pepper reading quite simply 'Why?' He knew she was furious which led to a very smug grin settling on his face. Unfortunately for Tony that grin didn't last very long. Loki stormed into the Penthouse with a scowl fixed on his face. Loki quickly turned around the tablet he was clutching and replayed the video for him. "Do you think this is funny Stark?" Tony despite his fears of pissing off his boyfriend further replied with "Awww is Mr. Frosty scared of the cold. Do you need a blanket?"Loki was absolutely seething "Fine bitch have it your own fucking way! Get Banner and yourself up on the roof in 15 minutes or it's not getting fucking done!" With that Loki stomped back to their bedroom.

Bruce walked up to Tony noticing the absolute shit eating grin he was sporting. "Tony was this really a good idea?" Tony's facial expression quickly changed to a mock offended look. "Oh Bruce whatever have I done? I feel as if I have made a huge mistake." Tony replied while dramatically falling to the floor with his head in his hands. It had both of them in stitches; Tony was left gasping about how he couldn't breathe. Neither of them registered the arrival of the black haired beauty. Tony was the first to come up for air and was the first to see Loki, hot damn was not the words. Tony's mouth went slack "Oh shut your mouth Stark you'll be catching flies". It was that comment that caused Bruce to look up and even he didn't know what to say. Loki just stood there wearing an extremely thin white t-shirt and a pair of swimming shorts. However unlike any Tony had seen before they were Iron Man themed with the arc reactor stretching across Loki's crotch. To say that it attracted your attention was an understatement. Bruce was the first to recover and looked over to Tony who was still completely unresponsive focusing all his attention on Loki. So respectfully Bruce elbowed him in the ribs, hard. "OW SHIT! Wait you mean this isn't a dream. Fuck I'm not drooling am I?" Bruce laughed at Tony's wordsplosion whereas Loki just motioned to the drool that was currently running down Tony's chin.

It was only then Loki sat himself down on the same chair Tony had been in not two hours earlier. Thankfully for Loki it had already dried out. Tony set the camera up on the tripod and brought the buckets of water forward. Loki sat back relaxing into the chair sniggering at Tony spilling water all over himself. The only response Loki got from him was dagger eyes causing him to grin more. Bruce came back up to the roof carrying five bags of ice and began tipping it all into the buckets. Once he had finished and put the empty bags out of shot Tony walked back over to the camera. "Alright are we ready? Buckets, ice, action!"

"Hello Mortals my name is Loki Laufeyson and this is my ALS Ice Bucket Challenge." Loki quickly glanced over to Tony for reassurance before continuing. "My glamorous assistants for today sadly couldn't make it so I've conned Bruce and Tony into helping me instead." Bruce walked into shot smirking while Tony shouted "Hey! That's not fair!". "Anyway as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" Loki quickly glared at Tony so Tony stuck his tongue out at him. "I have been informed I have to nominate people soooo I would like to nominate Thor Odinson, our very own Brucey aaaaaannd hmm oh I know Ozzy Osborne and if you could please do it shirtless Tony would like it a lo-". Tony quickly cut in with "He's kidding I have absolutely no idea what he's talking about I swear!" By the time he had finished Tony's cheeks were bright red. Loki simply rolled his eyes and gestured for them to start pouring.

As the icy water cascaded down his shoulders his skin began to change to blue. Tony quickly noticed this but deemed it okay to carry on pouring when he saw the smile set on his boyfriends face. Bruce enjoyed pouring water all over him and saw it as revenge for what he was now going to have to do. Tony looked over at Bruce and grinned at him, mischief in his eyes. Bruce shared the exact same look and picked up his last bucket.

Five buckets of ice water later a very blue Loki sat in his now see through white shirt that was clinging on to his well defined upper body. This once more set Tony off drooling. "I would also like to personally thank Tony for nominating me by giving him a good old wet hug!" Tony quickly jumped into action mode and sprinted away from Loki as fast as he physically could. Unfortunately for him his blue boyfriend was hot on his heels and managed to catch Tony. Bruce quickly got the camera and moved it so it was facing Loki holding Tony in a vice like grip against his wet blue skin. Bruce was howling with laughter once he noticed Tony's shivering. "Loookiiiiii! This isn't fair! You're so cold and I actually liked this shirt!" Tony complained loudly. "Please let me go I'm going to have frost bite!" With that Loki slowly uncoiled his arms from around Stark and joined Banner by laughing his arse off. "This isn't fair!" Tony whined mock pouting and jutting his blue tinged lips just making Loki and Bruce laugh more.


End file.
